Aveyond Rated M One Shots
by WriterBunny
Summary: All About the Aveyond characters in Rated M positions.


**This is a fanfiction of Aveyond, a game I play. **

**It is going to based on Edward and Mel. Some drama with Lydia. **

**OXOXO**

Mel tossed and turned hearing Lydia whine and complain.

"I can't fucking believe this. Sleeping on the ground is the worst thing I have ever agreed to" Lydia whined and Edward watched Mel's reaction. "I wish we just continued to the town instead of to this dirty, hard, ground" Mel rolled her eyes and sat up.

"If you don't stop fucking talking for once, maybe at least some of us could benefit from this nice quiet night. I am going somewhere that I can't hear your annoying voice" Mel huffed and she grabbed her blanket and walked away. Edward slipped away following Mel into the dark forest. Mel cursed everytime she trip on a root sticking up from the ground.

Finally Mel stopped, her body leaning against a tree. She tried to keep her black hair from her face and she tugged on the makeshift tank top. Her breasts released from the restraints and Edward gasped, as Mel quickly pushed them back into her bra. She reached for her dagger. Her body going into defense mode.

"It's just me" Edward said and Mel calmed instantly. She placed her dagger back into it's holding place.

"What are you doing here?" Mel asked as Edward walked closer to him. Mel traced his features with his eyes and Edward smirked knowing he was was only in his black loose pants. His chest bare and Mel breathed heavier.

"I thought you needed company. You were pretty heated to Lydia" Mel groaned kicking a rock.

"Fuck her, She pisses me off" Mel sighed and Edward moved even closer. His lips close to hers. His hand touched her waist. Mel looked at him and Edward breathed gently moving his hand up under the thin fabric and thumbing her belly button. "Edward, don't-" Mel got cut off as Edward kissed her. their bodies colliding against each other. Mel wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

They heard a branch not so far away break and Mel pushed Edward away and tried to look presentable.

Stella showed her face.

"I'm sorry if I was intruding. I was going to tell you that Lydia passed out, Finally." Stella said softly and Mel smiled, her body still feeling the effects of Edward's kiss.

"Thanks, We'll go back now" Mel said and Stella started to retreat back to the camp area.

Mel was walking as Edward, touched her waist stopping Mel from going farther. Edward kissed her neck and trailed his kisses down her shoulder. Their attraction was growing as Edward pinned her against a tree and His hands went to her shorts.

Mel tried to stop Edward from going farther but Mel tried weakly. Edward, got her shorts, halfway down her legs. He was rubbing what Mel thought was his erection against her. She felt her juices soaking his pants.

"Please, don't stop me." Edward mumbled and Mel sighed, she pushed him gently.

"They are too close, Please can you wait just a little longer" Mel said and Edward groaned helping her to bring her shorts back up. "I'm sorry, I want to be with you it's just we're not alone and I want to be alone, so it is much more meaningful."

Edward nodded kissing her. "I know."

OXOXO

Lydia was hissing everytime she stepped. Her hands grabbing her shoes and throwing them.

"This is all your fault" Lydia accused Mel. Mel was tired as she continued to walk. "We should have brought a map, but your cheap ass didn't think we needed it." Edward stepped forward and glared at Mel. He gripped Mel's elbow. She swayed.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked and Mel shook him off. "Mel!"

"I'm fine, Let's keep moving" Mel said and she continued to walk on the dirt path.

Later that day. They bought three room. Edward and Mel decided to share a room. Well Edward decided and Mel just stood there.

Mel went right to the bed as Edward stripped to his pants. He walked over to her, He noticed her tears. "Mel, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Edward asked in worry.

"I'm fine, I just freaked out that I might have upset you in the morning." Mel said softly and Edward trace a scar on her shoulder. "You seemed reserved around me and I was afraid, after last night that you didn't want me."

Edward hovered over her and moved her to the center of the bed. "God, I want you so much. You don't know how much" Edward mumbled against her skin. Mel moaned as Edward rubbed her center, gently. Mel gripped his shoulders as she gently moved her hips. Soon they started to strip their clothes off and they were making out, their naked bodies rubbing against each other.

"Mel, Can I?" Edward asked softly and Mel moaned feeling his tip press against her clit. Mel nodded and She let out a scream. Tearing erupted in her nether regions and Edwards groaned as he withdrawed and then slipped back into his lover's body. Mel let out a whimper and Edward stalled his movements for a second and then repeated the action.

For over and hour, Edward continued to repeat his actions until Mel moaned in pleasure. Edward then started a steady pace of thrusting into her. Her tan skin was sliding against his own. His groans and sighs mixing with her moans and heavy pants.

Edward quickened as his climax came closer, Mel grounded her hips against him and screamed out in pleasure, releasing her juices and Edward gave a few more thrust before spilling his seed into her womb. He slid out of her and fell on the piece of bed next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her as she moved closer to him and cuddled against his chest. Edward ran his fingers through her midnight colored hair. Her innocent blue eyes looked at him with love.

"I love you" Edward said softly and Mel smiled.

"I love you too" Mel buried her head against his sweaty chest. She kissed the skin before going to fall asleep.

OXOXO

As Mel stood before Edward a few weeks later, She was dressed in a simple white dress as her hair pulled back by a white ribbon.

"We're married" Edward murmured as he kissed her neck gently and Mel smiled gently. "You have something to tell me don't you."

"You are going to have a Heir" Mel said softly and Edward looked at her before gathering her up in his arms. He kissed her as he spun them. Mel laughed gently and Edward rubbed her belly. "Would it matter if it is a girl?" Mel asked gently hoping he didn't care about the sex

"I want a lot of kids, If it is a girl I don't really care" Edward mumbled before Taking Mel to their big bed. Mel laughed as She was laid on the bed and Edward hovered over her. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Mel replied Before spending the night with Edward.

OXOXO

**There it is. In the recent game I am total excited for Edward to finally be with Mel. I have read ahead in the walkthrough I am using for Darkthrop Prophecy.**


End file.
